Electrical boxes conceal and house electrical connections, which deter tampering and increase the safety of using electrical connections. Electrical boxes are typically mounted vertically prior to the completion of construction to be used in connection with electrical and telecommunication connections.
For outdoor electrical connections, the electrical box housing said connections must be weatherproof and water resistant in order to protect the electrical outlet from environmental conditions such as rain and snow. A cover may be provided for outdoor electrical outlet boxes to protect the outlet housed in the electrical box from environmental conditions. However, the cover must be removed when the outlet is in use, i.e. when something is plugged in to the electrical outlet. This provides a route for moisture to seep into the outlet.
Additionally, electrical boxes are typically mounted flat against a surface. A flange may be used to provide support and a tighter connection between the electrical box and the surface, but having the electrical box very close to the wall may allow moisture to enter the electrical box, for example, when rainwater flows down the surface.